Why Angel Won't Let Collins Streak Anymore
by live2tivo
Summary: Basically a companion to No, Collins wasn't streaking again. It's a prequel. Straight up AngelCollins. Warnings: Anarchy and Streaking. I love reviews. Reviews equal more stories. This story was written for speedrent 149


**Title: **Why Angel Won't Let Collins Streak Anymore**  
****Author: **Tally (live2tivo)**  
****Feedback:** is like watching transvestite stand-up comedy (which I'm missing to type this up, so you better review, _please_) **  
****Pairing:** Angel/Collins (my first non M/R story)**  
****Word Count: **781 (Yep, I kept it really short this time because I have to write a paper for my creative writing class, and that's for a grade and college credit)**  
Rating: **PG-13 (This is precautionary) **  
****Genre: **Romance/Humor **  
****Summary: **People wanted me to write a sequel to the story I wrote for challenge 147, but I couldn't think of anything. So, instead, I'm writing the prequel, explaining why Angel has prohibited Collins from streaking anymore.**  
****Notes:**When I call myself a RENThead, I am well aware of the fact that RENTheads are those people who waited all night in line for cheap tickets to see the OBC, I was 6 years old when RENT first came out, and thought "Cats" was the greatest musical of all time and had never seen or heard of RENT. However, I figure watching boot of the OBC, having seen the movie 15 times (4 times w/ commentary), and having the OBC and move soundtracks completely memorized (I can't find NYTW) makes me somewhat of a RENThead, but that's just me.  
**Special Thanks: **To Rachel for hooking me up with the soundtracks and making me into the RENThead I am today. To Lane who gave me the karaoke soundtrack. And finally to Saba (my roommate at the writing camp that I'm at right now) for allowing me to talk about RENT nonstop (luckily she's a RENThead, too).**  
Spoilers: **Collins has AIDS, Angel has AIDS. If you didn't know that then you shouldn't be reading this.  
**Warnings: **Lots and Lots of anarchy! (and an "F-Bomb")**  
****Disclaimer: **I don't own RENT, well I own the movie (which I watched for the 15th – I've been keeping track – time as I wrote this)

**Why Angel Won't Let Collins Streak Anymore**

Collins shouldn't have trusted Maureen not to tell anybody. Maureen couldn't keep a secret to save her life. If she had as much as heard something interesting, it would take all of thirty minutes before half of Alphabet City knew as well. Yet, Collins continued to impart details of his anarchic accomplishments to his blabbing friend. He should have known Maureen would eventually tell Angel. Angel hadn't been very amused when Mark told her about Collins's naked adventure the Parthenon. Collins had actually been surprised at this, thinking that it was something his girl would've found funny.

So, when Collins streaked through the Vietnam War Memorial, he bragged to his fellow anarchist, Maureen, instead of his lover.

"Did you get caught?"

"Of course not, I'm too damn fast for those fuckin' cops to catch me. That and I wore a mask."

"Please tell me you at least held up a sign or something so they'd know you weren't just streaking because you were completely wasted."  
"I painted 'FIGHT AIDS' on my ass."

"Collins, as much as I support giving out too much information, I beg of you not to tell me how you managed to paint that on by yourself."

"Don't worry, Mo. I won't."

"Thank God for that. So, how many national monuments and war memorials have you streaked through so far this year?"

"Well, there was Mount Rushmore, Yellowstone National Park, Four Corners, The Grand Canyon, and The Eiffel Tower."

"When'd you go to France?"

"Long story."

"Okay."

"Hey, Mo, you haven't told anyone about my little adventures have you? Because Ang doesn't like me to streak. Especially when it's cold. She's afraid I'll catch the flu or something."

"We're all afraid you're going to catch the flu during your naked protests. You be careful now."

"Always."

It wasn't until he hung up, that Collins realized Maureen had never technically promised not to tell Angel about his streaking. _Crap._

_Crap_ was right. The next night when Collins got home from work, Angel was waiting for him with a disapproving look on her face.

"You want to tell me where you were last weekend, Honey? Or do I just have to tell you myself?"

"Maureen told you, didn't she?"

"It doesn't matter how know, what matters is that you didn't tell me. And what's more is that I told you that didn't want you to go streaking anymore. You are a _professor _not a drunken frat boy, and I would like it if you acted like it once and a while."

"Okay."

"From now on you are not allowed to streak through anymore war memorials, national monuments, ancient ruins, anything over 450 years old, national parks or forests, or natural wonders, okay?"

"Yeah, Baby. Anything my girl wants, my girl gets."

"Anything?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to be taking you up on that offer, you know that right?"

"I'm planning on it."

"Hey, Collins?"

"Yeah, Ang?"

"How _did _you manage to paint 'FIGHT AIDS' on your ass, anyway?"


End file.
